


Days, Weeks, Months

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Payphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Katara always hopes to hear from him. She wants him to come home.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Days, Weeks, Months

He doesn’t call. For days, for weeks, for months.

Even though she knows she shouldn’t, she worries, especially since he’s out there all alone.

Finally, her phone rings, and she takes it off its stand, holding the receiver up to her face. “Hello?”

“Katara? I’m… I’m at a payphone right now.”

She’s nearly frozen with shock. “Spirits, Zuko. I miss you so much. Please come home.”

The sound of his voice across the line almost brings her to her knees. “I know. I know. I know. I miss you too, Katara. I’m coming home. I promise.”


End file.
